


A storm was swift upon the wind

by ChaoticDemon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Song Lyrics, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan song about Smaug taking Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A storm was swift upon the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Since “Misty Mountains Cold” is the Dwarvish song about Smaug taking Erebor, I figured there had to be a Mannish version.
> 
> I’m a little nervous as this is the first song I’ve written since high school and I wasn’t very good at it even back then. If nothing else, my mom likes it.

A storm was swift upon the wind  
And birds and beasts took flight.  
The golden ghoul gazed down and grinned  
As the trees were set alight.

The bells of Dale were clamoring.  
The dragon gave a roar.  
The townsfolk, they ran, scattering,  
But the monster wanted more.

Lord Girion, he made a stand,  
Took up his trusty bow.  
Fierce arrows quickly left his hand  
Until Smaug laid him low.

In rivers did the fires run  
And spread as city burned.  
The stonework walls glowed like the sun.  
And then the dragon turned.

Beneath the moon, the mountain loomed,  
A solitary peak.  
The men knew that the dwarves were doomed  
By the treasure Smaug did seek.

He set upon the mountain cold  
For that which dragons crave.  
Dwarves fought within their halls of gold  
Which soon became their grave.

The dwarven halls sit silently.  
In Dale bells ring no more.  
The quiet shatters violently  
When Smaug takes to sky once more.

A storm was swift upon the wind  
And may yet be again.  
The dragon grins his fearsome grin  
As he slumbers in his den.

A storm was swift upon the wind.


End file.
